


The Izzie/Addison Holiday Series

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://pibby.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pibby.livejournal.com/"><b>pibby</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This is Not the Way She Would Spend Her Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pibby.livejournal.com/profile)[**pibby**](http://pibby.livejournal.com/).

Izzie does not like to do Alex any favours, because she thinks he’s a jerk. Actually, she’s pretty much a hundred percent certain that he’s a jerk because she has it on good authority that he is. However, she also knows that she can’t ever be a hundred percent certain about anything, because if she’s learned anything in her first two years being a doctor, it’s that nothing is ever certain, not even when you think it’s safe. She’s reminded of Denny, of course, but the moment passes, and she moves on. This is helped by the fact that Alex is still standing in front of her, his eyes revealing a bit of impatience that causes Izzie to frown in annoyance.

Then she remembers that he’s just asked her a question, and he’s probably just waiting for an answer. She doesn’t like to do him any favours, but she does it anyway – she’ll switch shifts with him, so he won’t have to stay tonight. Really, she doesn’t mind so much because the power is out at her house. By her house, she means the house she has with Meredith and George, which really is Meredith’s house, but that’s not the point here. The point is, her power is out so staying at the hospital overnight really isn’t a bad deal, and she might’ve just done that anyway, even if Alex hadn’t asked to switch shifts with her. She wishes, though, that Puget Sound Energy would just get her damned power working again, because ever since the snowstorm they had a few days ago, the power’s been knocked out and she just wants it fixed. If they’d fixed it already, she wouldn’t have to be doing this favour for Alex… but she knows better than to hold a grudge against the electric company, so she doesn’t. Just forces a smile and then turns away to check on patients for that evening.

She doesn’t hear Alex thank her, because she’s tuned him out. Besides, she’s so far away now even if he were to yell, she probably wouldn’t hear him. She wonders what’s so important that he’s willing to trade shifts with her, because her shift’s on a Saturday, and that’s the night most interns prefer not to work because, well, it’s a Saturday. It’s a Thursday tonight, and that’s also why Izzie doesn’t mind trading. Thursdays aren’t her special do-something nights; Fridays are, and she usually spends those with Meredith and George on the couch watching some TV.

She finds out later, when she sees Alex leave the hospital with Dr. Montgomery. She’s heard rumours of Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan fighting over Alex, and she’s always thought that Dr. Sloan would win because he’s in plastics, and Alex wants to do plastics. But when she sees Alex leave with Dr. Montgomery, she thinks that maybe Dr. Montgomery has won after all. There’s also a wrenching sort of feeling in her gut, but she brushes it off as the hot dog she had for dinner. When Dr. Montgomery catches her eye, though, the feeling only intensifies and she has to look away quickly. She leaves to check on her patients, and then spends the rest of her shift in the on-call room, because so far it’s a quiet evening patient-wise, and it’s always a good place to think about things such as the feeling that definitely did not result from the hot dog dinner she had.

\- - - - - - -

Two days later on Sunday – Christmas Eve, to be exact – Izzie agrees to trade shifts with Cristina. She likes Cristina better than Alex, and she knows Cristina has someone to spend Christmas-Hanukah with, and so that’s reason enough for her to switch shifts with her. The fact that Addison Montgomery is scheduled to be on call tonight has nothing to do with her decision, of course. Izzie doesn’t schedule things around other people, or more accurately, she doesn’t schedule things around Dr. Montgomery. That’s what she tells herself, but it’s not what she really believes. What she really believes is that she’s been liking Dr. Montgomery for a long while now, and it took Alex leaving with her two nights ago for her to realize this. She’s not going to admit it, of course, because that’d be too easy.

She gets called into surgery around ten in the evening, and she’s secretly glad to see that it’s Dr. Montgomery who needs her. She scrubs in and they operate, and they’re out of there by half past eleven, and thank goodness the baby is okay because it would be heartbreaking for a parent to have their kid die on Christmas Eve. She tells Dr. Montgomery this as they wash their hands, and the OB-GYN gets this funny look on her face, which immediately makes Izzie feel silly and childish and not worth the surgeon’s time. She mumbles something about checking on more patients, but really she makes a beeline for the on-call room. It’s become a safe-haven, of sorts, ever since last Thursday.

She’s surprised when Dr. Montgomery enters the on-call room a few minutes later. She guesses the doctor’s in here to rest as well; she knows nothing’s wrong with the patient they just operated on, because no one’s paged her yet. She acknowledges her with a nod, then lies down on the bed, hands resting on her belly as she hears the door shut. Now the only light in the room is that of the small window that was built into the door, and that kind of makes it hard for her to get sleep. But then she feels her mattress sink down slightly, and she knows that Dr. Montgomery is sitting on the edge of her bed. Somehow that makes it even harder for her to sleep, and she wishes the red-haired doctor would just go away so she could function when she was paged. She half-expects Dr. Montgomery to say something, but for the next few minutes she doesn’t say a word; she just sits there.

Izzie is finally forced to break the silence because, well, she’s tired, and all she really wants is to sleep. And if Dr. Montgomery goes away, she’ll be a step closer to achieving her goal.

“Dr. Montgomery,” she begins.

“Addison.”

“What?” Izzie questions, confused.

“Addison. Just call me Addison.”

“Right. Addison,” Izzie replies, shifting on the bed. “Is there anything you needed?”

There’s a long silence again, and Izzie almost falls asleep while awaiting an answer. She’s woken up again, much to her frustration, when Dr. Montgomery – Addison – speaks again, though it takes a little while for the words to penetrate Izzie’s foggy and half-asleep brain. When the words do register, Izzie isn’t sure she heard them quite right, so she takes a long pause and then asks Addison to repeat herself. She can never be too sure.

“I didn’t want you to spend Christmas Eve alone. _I_ didn’t want to spend Christmas Eve alone. So I though we could spent it together,” Addison repeats, and somehow Izzie doesn’t think those are the exact same words as the ones she’d uttered before. It is less personal this time around, but Izzie doesn’t blame Addison because, well, if she’d said something personal and Addison asked her to repeat them, Izzie doesn’t think she’d be able to say them again. She’s pretty sure she hears a trace of a smile in Addison’s next words, “Countdown to Christmas together.”

“I have friends,” Izzie blurts out suddenly. “I have friends to spend Christmas with.”

“I don’t,” Addison answers honestly, confidently. Izzie isn’t sure why Addison would sound confident about something like that; it certainly doesn’t sound like something to be proud of – but then she replays the words in her head, and thinks that maybe she hears a tinge of hurt in there. Immediately she feels guilty for having said what she did. Why had she said something like that in the first place, especially to someone she held an interest in?

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Addison reassures. “Besides, you’re here now, aren’t you?”

Izzie nods.

“And your friends are at home, aren’t they?”

Izzie nods again.

“Then we can countdown to Christmas together, can’t we?”

Izzie grins slightly, then nods.

Yes, they can.

So the two women spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence, and Izzie tries to shift away from Addison because the redhead is just so close. And she’s afraid that she’ll do something that will make Addison tell her to call her “Dr. Montgomery” instead of “Addison,” and she doesn’t like that because over the past few minutes, she’s decided that she really likes the name Addison. And she doesn’t think she’ll be able to call her Dr. Montgomery again, because the words won’t roll off her tongue. So she tries to say something else, like warning Addison about Alex – about how charming he can be, before he runs off to sleep with Olivia, and then he becomes much less charming.

But before she can say anything, Addison looks down at her watch, then back at Izzie and says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Is it-?”

“Yeah. The twenty-fifth.”

“Merry Christmas, Addison.”

And because they’re still so close that Izzie can feel Addison’s breath against her cheek when she breathes out through her mouth, Izzie throws all caution to the wind and damns it all.

She leans forward and claims Addison’s lips with her own.  


\- - - - - - -

  



	2. This is the Way She Would Spend Her New Year's (To Fix Christmas)

Izzie doesn’t know what her New Year’s resolution this year should be. It shouldn’t be this difficult to think of one, especially not for someone like her, but it is anyway. She’s managed to come up with a long list of resolutions for Meredith (because she has a lot of things to resolve), and she’s come up with a couple for George (because he has less to resolve), but she _really_ can’t come up with anything for herself. And it’s not for a lack of trying; she’s trying her best to come up with something because she’s _Izzie_ , and Izzie doesn’t like to go into the New Year without having resolutions. She hasn’t had a new year without at least one resolution, and it seems wrong somehow to start now.

The truth is she used to have a resolution. In fact, she’d had a very good resolution until Christmas on Monday last week, because before Christmas last week, she hadn’t kissed Addison Montgomery. Before Christmas last week, she… hadn’t kissed Addison Montgomery. She had been a stable, functioning person with a resolution until Christmas last week. Before she kissed Addison Montgomery, her resolution had been to move on from Denny. But after kissing Addison Montgomery, that resolution was thrown out the window, because Izzie couldn’t have a resolution that she’d already resolved. That took the whole fun out of the resolution part of New Year’s resolution.

It’s now a day shy of a week later and the New Year is the very next day. And still Izzie hasn’t come up with a resolution. She’s a little panicky now, and even though she’s trying not to show her alarm she’s sure it shows through anyway. Bailey certainly notices, because before Izzie knows it she’s back to watching Meredith care for patients, and she’s taken off the on-call list for tonight because Bailey doesn’t think she can function properly. She doesn’t even bother to argue, because, well, she _really_ needs a resolution now. Otherwise she would’ve been kicked off duty the entire day for nothing. She tries to help Meredith as she checks on patients, but as she’s not allowed to touch anything patient-related again she finds that she’s not much of a help.

She does have an _idea_ for a resolution, but she’s not sure she really wants it to be her official resolution, because it has to do with her not ignoring Addison Montgomery, and Izzie doesn’t _really_ need to talk to her, does she? She’s mentioned it to George once, and after he got over his initial surprise he told her that resolutions weren’t supposed to be things that she _wanted_ to do, but rather _should_ do. Wasn’t that the point of resolutions? And then he’d told her that she _should_ stop ignoring Dr. Montgomery (because _he_ could call her that, but Izzie can’t anymore) and start talking to her instead. The thing is that Izzie knows he’s right; she just doesn’t want to listen because it’s not what she wants to hear.

What she wants to hear is that it’s perfectly all right for her to ignore Addison, because seriously, she _kissed_ her on Christmas Eve-turning-Christmas, and that should be a good enough reason for anyone to ignore anyone. She’s pretty sure (ninety-nine percent) that Addison’s hiding from her as well, because she quite literally ran into her yesterday and although she ran away before Addison could get a word out, she could tell when their eyes met that Addison was just as surprised to see her. But then later on that day she’d heard Addison call her name and she picked up her pace and turned the corner – so maybe Addison wasn’t ignoring her, but she doesn’t want to hear that either.

Izzie knows deep down that sooner or later she’ll come face-to-face with Addison, and she’s thought of so many things she could say that she just gives up and refuses to think another second on the subject. She figures that dealing with it as it presents itself can sometimes be the best way to go, but when she finally gets ready to leave the hospital that night (and it’s really late), she finds herself stuck in an elevator with Addison. She usually thinks that things like this only happen to people like Meredith, but she’s obviously wrong. Or maybe she’s becoming someone like Meredith, and these things are starting to happen to her as well because of that. Maybe if she just hadn’t kissed Addison, then this wouldn’t be happening to her. And she would still have a resolution.

She _really_ shouldn’t have kissed Addison.

“It’s almost midnight.”

Izzie glances sideways at Addison. “What?” is what she says, although the tone she uses is more of a _‘So?’_

Addison seems to pick up on that, but she smiles anyway. She glances down at her watch, which makes Izzie wonder for a moment why it’s always Addison that has a watch and not her. When she looks back up at Izzie, her smile widens slightly, “Happy New Year.”

It takes Izzie a moment, and then she says, “Happy New Year.”

And this is awkward, really, because she doesn’t want to be here wishing Addison a Happy New Year as though nothing’s happened – because she wants to wish Addison a Happy New Year as though something’s happened. Or perhaps even better yet (though she’s not sure about this), she doesn’t want to be wishing Addison a Happy-Anything at all. Even though theoretically it’s her fault for kissing Addison first, she likes to push the blame on Addison because that makes ignoring her easier. She’s way past that now, of course, because she’s already spoken to Addison, no matter how awkwardly or grudgingly.

“Izzie. Are you forgetting something?”

Izzie looks at Addison, confused, and manages, “I am? Am I?”

Addison grins, presses a finger to her lips.

And Izzie suddenly smiles, but shakes her head, “I don’t think so.”

Addison pouts, and Izzie can’t resist. She takes a step forward, backing Addison up to the elevator wall, leans in close, and kisses Addison again. Whoever said that first kisses were the best is clearly wrong, because Izzie thinks that this kiss – the second kiss – is a lot better than the first. There’s even a bit of tongue, and Izzie has to try and keep upright when Addison nibbles at her lip while pulling away. Izzie’s vaguely aware of the elevator’s _ding_ as it arrives on the main floor, and she knows she should be getting out but somehow she just can’t move. In the end, Addison has to pull her out of the elevator because her legs won’t work, and she’s half-enjoying, half-grateful for the hand on her elbow that’s supporting her because seriously? Izzie’s thinking that if Addison lets go, she’ll just fall over.

She allows herself to be led outside, and then watches as Addison checks her watch again.

“Happy New Year.”

Izzie blinks, confused again. “You already-”

“I know. I was lying,” Addison says with a grin.

Suddenly Izzie gets it, and she thinks that for her resolution she should teach Addison not to cheat kisses from innocent girls. Or maybe it’s more of a resolution to get a watch so she won’t be cheated of kisses – even though she doesn’t mind being cheated of kisses, not from Addison, at least. She smiles. “Happy New Year, liar.”

And this time it’s Addison who kisses her first.


	3. This is Not the Way Valentine's Day Should Turn Out

When Isobel Stevens first enters Seattle Grace Hospital early that morning (and she’s not kidding when she says early), she can’t help but wince visibly because, well. It’s red and pink and white all over, and she should really speak to the decorator about this, because seriously. It’s lovey-dovey, and it’s Valentine-y, and it’s far too early in the morning for either of those. It’s far too early in the morning for red and pink and white, and the more she looks at the balloons and decorations, the more she feels a headache coming on. Quite simply, it’s far too early for Valentine’s Day, and she has enough on her plate without having to worry about patients who will most likely be complaining to her about their lack of a love life, or too much of one (and is it good to break up with someone on Valentine’s Day? Which is a stupid question if you ask Izzie), or how they should be allowed to go home for one day because it’s _Valentine’s Day_ and shouldn’t they get a day’s break from being hospitalized? Sometimes they may even inquire about _her_ love life, and then she will get flustered.

This is exactly what happens when she goes on her first rounds. She doesn’t know why her patients are already up; if you ask her, no one except for doctors or interns should be awake at this ungodly hour. And she’s not entirely sure she can handle all the questions and complaints because hello? She has a girlfriend, who is probably expecting something special for Valentine’s Day, and Izzie doesn’t really blame her for it – she hopes Addison has something special for her as well. But the problem is that she doesn’t have all that money anymore to plan something special because she donated it to the clinic, and it’s not that she regrets it, it’s just that she thinks a little cash would be helpful as she’s back to being a poor intern again. Basically, what she’s trying to say is that she doesn’t have anything in particular (much less anything _special_ ) planned for this Valentine’s Day. She knows that Addison likes her muffins and cookies, because she can make a hell of a chocolate-frosted, rainbow-sprinkled muffin. But that wouldn’t be anything _special_ – just something ordinary, and Izzie would really like to do something _nice_ to show her appreciation to Addison.

She knows she shouldn’t be thinking about this now, of course – one slip and she could have an accident, and then she would not be allowed near patients ever again. Izzie’s been off probation ever since last week when she drilled a hole into that man’s head (and thus became a hero), and she’s really enjoying being able to actually interact with patients now. She doesn’t even have to shadow Meredith or George or Cristina, and even though she does have to check in with Sydney at least twice a day for the next few weeks, she’s okay with that. Of course, she’s a bit more worried than usual because she knows it’ll only take one screw-up and she’ll be back to shadowing or less. But even with knowing this, her mind can’t help but wander towards the subject of Valentine’s Day and her lack of plans for it, and needless to say she’s really, really stressed. Her anxiety is only heightened when she sees Addison a few hours later when she’s going over a patient’s chart, because although usually Addison calms Izzie down, this time Addison pauses for a minute when she passes Izzie – not too long, but long enough to whisper in Izzie’s ear and make her wither inside. Because Addison? Has plans.

A minute later and Izzie is raiding the closet for some Advil because this headache is killing her.

When she finally thinks of something later in the day, she’s relieved – though not _entirely_ relieved, because really. What if Addison’s too classy for what she has planned? What if she just doesn’t like it? She’s a refined OB-GYN, and Izzie hasn’t dated any OB-GYNs before, so this is quite new to her. (Not that she thinks Addison is like all the other gynecologists, because she thinks she’s one of a kind.) Izzie ends up trying to think positively, because if she goes on like this, she’ll have another headache, and there’s only so much Advil she can take in one day. When she passes Addison much later in the day, she smirks, lowers her voice, and tells her that she has something planned too. Because she’s a little excited and can’t keep this excitement in, and she doesn’t think she can be blamed for that – because it’s dessert on the rooftop; dessert with chocolate and wine and a teddy bear for Addison, and seriously? It’s pretty damn romantic, if you ask Izzie.

Later that evening after dinner – which was delicious and expensive and even though Izzie can do better she won’t say anything, she won’t – Izzie brings Addison up to the roof of an old apartment building in which she once lived. She’s pretty sure she’s not supposed to be doing this, but she doesn’t really care. It’s Valentine’s Day, and if she wants to spend it with her girlfriend on the rooftop, then she would – legality be damned! The picnic blanket has already been lain out, and on top of it are the teddy bear, the box of chocolates, and the wine. Beside her, Addison gasps in what she takes to be surprised – and just to hear that gasp, Izzie’s glad she managed to survive the day without misdiagnosing a patient or doing something equally bad. Because for a few hours back there, she wasn’t sure she would make it through the day. But she has, and now she’s just ready to kick back, relax, and enjoy herself, with nothing but Addison and the city lights lighting the night sky to keep her company.

They talk for hours – about previous Valentine’s Days they’ve had, the good ones and the bad; about the hospital and the time when Addison was an intern; about Izzie saving that man last week… About Izzie having a panic attack when she realized Addison had had something planned when she didn’t – Addison laughs at that. By this point in the evening, they’re getting a little tipsy – or at least Izzie is. Addison’s lying on the blanket, and Izzie is propped up on an elbow right next to her. She’s giggling at Addison’s every word, tracing circles along Addison’s arm, her lips coming dangerously close to Addison’s. It only takes another second before Izzie finds herself kissing Addison, parting her lips to allow Addison’s tongue to slide in. Addison does the same, and Izzie can taste the wine and chocolate on her. When they pull apart, Izzie feels a rush of emotion she can’t really explain, and before she knows it, before she can stop herself, the words tumble out.

“I love you.”

Immediately Izzie knows she’s made a mistake – not about loving Addison, but saying she does – because the silence that follows is painful. They’ve only been together since the beginning of January, and maybe it’s too early for intimate words like that. Maybe if she waited another month, or even a year. But Izzie thinks she does, she really does, love Addison. She’s not just saying it because it’s Valentine’s Day, which is what she knows Addison is thinking, because Addison thinks like that. She loves her smile, her laugh, even the way she holds the scalpel. She loves her salmon scrubs (even though Addison hasn’t worn them lately), her dark blue scrubs, her hair, her eyes, her hands… She loves Addison. So even though she hasn’t gotten a response, she says it again. Maybe if she repeats it, Addison will see she means it.

“Addy. I love you.”

She’s never felt so vulnerable, and she thinks that it would be okay if Addison lied and told her she loved her.

But even though she waits, Addison doesn’t say it back.

\- - - - - - -

  



	4. This is How Izzie Stevens Tries to Make Up for Everything.

Izzie just wants everything to go back to normal.

And when she says normal, what she really means to say is that she just wants things to be the way they were.

She doesn’t like the awkward silences that occur whenever she bumps into Addison in the stairwell or when they’re caught alone in the meeting room. It’s too hard to look at Addison; she can’t even look at her retreating form without feeling lost, embarrassed, and just plain stupid, much less look at her in the eye. The awkwardness doesn’t go away when they are with other people; in fact, it just gets worse.

Meredith always looks like she’s either about to implode or explode from the tension, and George always looks from one of them to the other, as though expecting for something exciting to happen. A shed of a tear, a joyful reunion – things that will never happen, as far as Izzie’s concerned, because she’s fucked it up too much. And Cristina? Well, Izzie hasn’t been with just Addison and Cristina, and she’s grateful, because honest is what Cristina is, and honest is not something Izzie needs right now.

Seriously. If she could, she would take back everything she said on Valentine’s Day. Night. Whatever.

But what she really wants to take back were those three little words.

Those three little words that had been so easy to say, yet they had also been the ones that had scared Addison off.

She should’ve known better, she should’ve – and she did. Yet she did nothing to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth; it had felt so right at the time. It was only the second after she’d said it that she realized she shouldn’t have said anything at all. And if she’d known that _this_ was the result, if she’d known she and Addison would spend the next two months avoiding each other, she wouldn’t even have entertained the thought of saying she loved Addison. In fact, the thought wouldn’t even exist! She would’ve made sure of it.

Now it’s Easter morning, and Izzie’s standing in front of Addison’s hotel room door.

Actually, she’s been standing there for a good ten minutes, contemplating what to say. She had a whole speech prepared about how she was sorry for saying she loved her, because she understands now that it was way too much, way too early. But now the words won’t come to her. She doesn’t think she can apologize; she doesn’t think she wants to, or even if she should, because it had been a very in-the-moment kind of thing, and people generally do pretty stupid things in the moment. And she should be forgiven for that, right?

She takes in a deep breath and raises a hand to knock on the door, when the door to the room next to Addison’s swings open, and out comes Addison, accompanied by no other than Neighboy (who in reality is neither a boy nor one that neighs).

Izzie calls the brunette with Addison “Neighboy” because… well, the first time she came to the hotel to look for Addison, it had been a week after Valentine’s Day. But she couldn’t work up the courage to talk to Addison, so she finally left – but not before she saw her with this brunette, returning to the room next door. She recalled the jealousy that struck her at that moment, and in her jealous rage she’d texted a message to George, in which she accidentally spelled “neighbor” as “neighboy.” From that moment on, the brunette had been known as Neighboy. (They had briefly debated the validity of adding a “Mc” to make her “McNeighboy,” but then they decided not to do that.)

But that was then.

This is now.

And now, Izzie definitely can’t back out of talking to Addison because it’s too late.

She wants to run, she wants to back out, but the conversation Addison was having with the brunette has ended, and Addison’s eyes have come to fix on Izzie, questioning. She’s been waiting so long to talk to Addison, and this is it – the brunette with Addison has taken her leave, touching Addison lightly on the arm as she excuses herself. (And Izzie fumes inwardly at that, as childish as she knows she’s being.)

This is the first time Izzie’s been alone with Addison and been ready to talk.

Well… somewhat ready.

It takes her a few seconds, but she finally remembers what she’s come here to say.

“A- Addison.”

Okay, maybe not quite that.

“Izzie. Hi.”

“I…” Izzie pauses. “Okay. I had this whole speech planned out.” She looks at Addison, who still looks interested in what she has to say. Relief washes over her, and she continues, “About how I want everything to go back to the way it was before – before, well, you know – and about how you can just forget what I said, and that we can pretend it never even existed, or crossed my mind, or whatever you want. Because I really like you, and I don’t know, maybe you really like me too.” She stops to take a breath, and looks down at her feet. “But now…” She looks shy. “I just. Really. Want. To. Be. Kissing. You.”

At some point during her speech, Addison had managed to take a few steps closer to her without her noticing.

So when Izzie looks up to see Addison’s reaction, all she sees are gray eyes staring back at her, unblinking.

They are so close that Izzie could just… Izzie _is_ …

…kissing Addison.

Izzie’s too lost in the feel of Addison’s lips, Addison’s tongue, Addison’s teeth, that it’s only when they come up for air that she realizes how fast her heart is beating, how weak her knees are and most importantly, how much she’s missed Addison.

Because seriously? She’s just beginning to comprehend just how much she’s missed Addison. And it’s a lot more than she’d thought she had.

When Addison moves to kiss her again, she stops her by placing two fingers on the other woman’s lips.

“Are we…?”

Addison looks at her seriously. “Yes. We are.”

“Good.”

When Addison tries to kiss her again, she stops her again.

“Wait, wait.”

Addison looks half-exasperated, half-amused.

“Do you want to take this…?”

Addison smirks. “Yes. Let’s.”

“Good.”

Addison leads Izzie to her room, and shuts the door behind them.

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
